It is often the case for messaging clients, especially those messaging clients operating on wireless, hand-held communication devices, that a reference to each message, both sent and received, appears in a main messaging user interface screen.
Unfortunately, users may find that the aggregated display is cluttered and confusing. The users may wish to, in an attempt to reduce clutter, hide references to a particular type of message, say, sent messages, so that the number of displayed references to messages is reduced. However, to this point, an efficient solution for hiding references to sent, or other, messages has not been found.